pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jynx
/ |dexmokalos=084 |dexalola= |evofrom=Smoochum |gen=Generation I |species=Human Shape Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Ice |type2=Psychic |imheight=4'07" |metheight=1.4 m |imweight=89.5 lbs. |metweight=40.6 kg |ability=Oblivious Forewarn |dw=Dry Skin |color=Red |male=0 |evo= }}Jynx (Japanese: ルージュラ Ruujura) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Jynx is a humanoid Pokémon. It strongly resembles a blonde-haired woman with a purple complexion in a flowing, deep-red dress. The bottom of which flows around it, while the top of which has a yellow chest plate with two red circular objects that most closely resemble female breasts, as well as luscious lips. Jynx originally had black skin, which was dropped because of the unfortunate resemblance to blackface. Natural abilities Jynx can have the ability Oblivious or the ability Forewarn. Oblivious grants Jynx immunity to infatuation. Forewarn allows Jynx to identify the opponent's move with the highest attack power. Evolution Jynx is the evolved form of Smoochum as of level 30. Game info Game locations |type=Ice |redblue=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |rbrarity=One |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Ice Path |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Ice Path |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade Poliwhirl in Cerulean City |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Evolve Smoochum |dprarity=None |platinum=Snowpoint Temple |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Seafoam Islands and Ice Path |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Frost Cavern |xyrarity=Uncommon |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |yellow=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. |gold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |silver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |crystal=It has several different cry patterns, each of which seems to have its own meaning. |ruby=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |sapphire=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |emerald=A Jynx sashays rhythmically as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without noticing. |firered=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |leafgreen=It seductively wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |diamond=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |pearl=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |platinum=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |heartgold=It rocks its body rhythmically. It appears to alter the rhythm depending on how it is feeling. |soulsilver=It speaks a language similar to that of humans. However, it seems to use dancing to communicate. |black=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |black 2=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |white 2=Its cries sound like human speech. However, it is impossible to tell what it is trying to say. |x=It wiggles its hips as it walks. It can cause people to dance in unison with it. |y=It speaks using a language that sounds human. Research is under way to determine what is being said. |or=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |as=Jynx walks rhythmically, swaying and shaking its hips as if it were dancing. Its motions are so bouncingly alluring, people seeing it are compelled to shake their hips without giving any thought to what they are doing. |us=It sways its hips to a rhythm all its own. The precise movements of Jynx living in Alola are truly wonderful. |um=Its strange cries sound like human language. There are some musicians who compose songs for Jynx to sing. |lp=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks. |le=Appears to move to a rhythm of its own, as if it were dancing. It wiggles its hips as it walks.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 124 |rbspr = RB 124 front.png |yspr = Y 124 front.png |grnspr = GR 124 front.png |gldspr = G 124 front.png |slvspr = S 124 front.png |cryspr = C 124 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 124 front.png |emeraldspr = E 124 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 124 front.png |dpspr = DP 124 front.png |ptspr = DP 124 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 124 front.png |bwspr = Jynx BW.gif |b2w2spr = Jynx BW.gif |xyspr = Jynx XY.gif |xysprs = Jynx Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Jynx XY.gif |orassprs = Jynx Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Jynx appeared early in the anime, but because of her black skin, episodes where she made small cameos had them cut out in the dub until the Advanced Generation series, when she had her purple skin. Trivia * Jynx originally appeared as having black skin, but Pokémon was forced to change its skin color to purple, as many players complained that it appeared to be a "racist" Pokémon apparently looking like a black-face (black-face is a racist portrayal of African-Americans involving painting the face black and making the lips appear large and pink, which are typical styles back then). It has also received criticism for apparently looking like an overweight drag queen (a male that dresses as a female for the purpose of entertainment). * Jynx has the longest cry of any Pokémon. ** This excludes the glitch Pokémon, ♀. * In Pokémon HOME, there is an unused Jynx cry with reverb similar to Mega Evolved Pokémon. It is possible that this is a scrapped cry and that Jynx may have originally gotten a Mega Evolution. ** Further proving this point, Jynx is one of the Pokémon who had its trademark updated around the release of Pokémon X & Y. Unlike the other Pokémon who got their trademark updated, Jynx did not receive any alternate form. Origin Jynx is based on the Yuki-onna. The Yuki-Onna shares many traits with Jynx, such as having no feet, living in snowy mountains (hence why Jynx is part type), a red tattered kimono, and are all female. Jynx may also be based on ganguro (a Japanese fashion style mostly popular with women that involves heavy tanning and questions traditional Japanese ideas of beauty), a stereotypical opera singer (based on Brunhilde, a viking character from Richard Wagner's Ring Cycle), or simply someone suffering from frostbite (hence its odd skin color). Name origin Jynx is a misspelling of "jinx". Gallery 124Jynx_OS_anime.png 124Jynx_OS_anime_2.png 124Jynx_AG_anime.png 124Jynx XY Anime.png 124Jynx_Dream.png 124Jynx_Pokemon_Stadium.png 124Jynx Pokémon HOME.png Pokemon Stadium Angry Jynx.png Jynx-GO.png Jynx GO Shiny.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Humanoid Pokémon Category:Primate Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon